Agomelatine, or N-[2-(7-methoxy-1-naphthyl)ethyl]acetamide, has valuable pharmaco-logical properties.
Indeed it has the double feature of being, on the one hand, an agonist of melatoninergic system receptors and, on the other hand, an antagonist of the 5-HT2C receptor. Those properties confer activity in the central nervous system and, more especially, in the treatment of severe depression, seasonal affective disorders, sleep disorders, cardiovascular pathologies, pathologies of the digestive system, insomnia and fatigue resulting from jetlag, appetite disorders and obesity.